Galatea (Bubblegum Crisis)
"To deny my existence is to deny your future. To eliminate '' my existence is to eliminate the future potential of your race. It is not new servants that you need...it is a master. I shall become one!"'' G'alatea' is the final antagonist in the anime series Bubblegum Crisis: Tokyo 2040. She the robotic clone of Sylvia Stingray created by Sylia's father. She was voiced by Yui Horie or Satsuki Yukino History Past Galatea was created from Sylia Stingray's DNA in the hopes of creating a new lifeform. Upon activation, Galatea is revealed to have cyberkinetic abilities, enabling her to mold metal and reprogram advanced technology with her mind. Her powers were beyond human control, so she was put into stasis for several years. During this time, Boomers became a part of mainstream society, allowing Galatea omniscence over all of Tokyo and, presumably, the entire planet. 2040 Galatea is discovered by Brian J. Mason within the depths of the now-destroyed laboratory. Her very prescence causes the nearby Boomers, weapons and even the hardsuits of the Knight Sabers to mutate. Mason hides her within Genom Tower and has her assasinate the current CEO through a Boomer. Galatea's influence spreads over all the Boomers in Tokyo, causing them to go rogue and attack random citizens. When the Knight Sabers confront her, she has fully grown and has molded GENOM tower into her own likeness. After breaking Sylia's will to fight, she turns the tower into a rocket and flys towards the Umbrella, the satellite system that controls the technology of the world. After successfully merging with the satellite, Galatea gains control of every Boomer, allowing untold chaos to ensue on Earth. The Knight Sabers, sans Sylia, arrive to stop her. Linna and Nene are quickly taken out, but Priss fights on. Galatea gains control over Priss' mind via her hardsuit, showing her memories from Sylia's childhood in order to distract her whilst Galatea assimilates her body. Priss manages to break free of Galatea's hold and assimilates with her Motoslave (a motorcycle that can transform into an additional hardsuit). Priss then destroys Galatea, whilst simultaneously instilling in her the idea that humans and machines can coexist as equals. As a way of thanks, Galatea uses the last of her energy to guide Priss safely back to Earth. Trivia *Galatea bears some similarities to Mewtwo from the Pokémon francise. Both were created by humans for reasons they can't understand. Both have unlimited power, but lack the maturity to use it for anything other than destruction and oppression. Both are redeemed by the selfless actions of the main protagonist. *Galatea is also similar to Lucy from Elfen Lied, both are Queens of their respective species, both are seen as tools to accomplish the main antagonist's end of remaking the world with their species replacing the human race. *Galatea's name derives from the Greek tale of Pygmalion. In the story, a lonely sculptor crafts a beautiful woman out of ivory and given life by Aphrodite. Galatea's white hair and pale skin seem reminiscent of the ivroy element. Also, Mason's kneeling at her side echoes the image of Pygmalion aux pieds de sa statue qui s'anime ("Pygmalion at the feet of his statue that comes to life"). Gallery Screen Shot 2014-12-03 at 4.38.26 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-12-03 at 5.23.31 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-12-03 at 5.20.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-12-03 at 5.00.18 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-12-03 at 5.00.02 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-12-03 at 4.59.38 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-12-03 at 4.59.24 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-12-03 at 4.54.21 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-12-03 at 4.52.01 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-12-03 at 4.51.51 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-12-03 at 4.51.43 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-12-03 at 4.50.11 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-12-03 at 4.43.28 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-12-03 at 4.41.09 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-12-03 at 4.40.57 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-12-03 at 4.40.46 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-12-03 at 4.40.13 pm.png Category:Evil Creation Category:Redeemed Category:TV Show Villains Category:Torturer Category:Imprisoned Category:Anime Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:God Wannabe Category:Humanoid Category:Honorable Category:Female Category:Big Bads Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Twin/Clone Category:Related to Hero Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Psychics Category:Mastermind Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Remorseful Category:Liars Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Delusional Category:Affably Evil Category:Mongers Category:Dark Messiah Category:Sadists Category:Sophisticated